


The Last Firework

by sophiestiredeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Ryuunosuke Tanaka - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiestiredeyes/pseuds/sophiestiredeyes
Summary: Nishinoya heads over to Tokyo to spend part of his winter break with Asahi before graduating. But to also get his feelings across to him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Last Firework

The train screeched to a stop. The doors opened, and commuters flooded in and out of the train. Asahi stood at the entrance of the station, burying his nose into his knit scarf as he scanned the crowd for the spiky hair with a blonde slick. He hoped his friend didn’t get lost on the way to Tokyo. He recalled the directions he had given him, wondering if they were too difficult to understand. Perhaps he missed a step, or maybe his handwriting was too atrocious to read. Asahi began to get worried, hastily reaching for his cellphone to call him.

“Asahi!”

Asahi looked up, feeling his gut and chest tighten at the familiar voice. His lips curved into the biggest smile as he laid his eyes upon his friend, feeling a sense of relief and a rush of happiness, since moving to Tokyo. He didn’t screw up his directions after all.

“Nishinoya!”

Asahi rushed over, wrapping his large arms around his tiny shoulders, bringing him in for a tight embrace. Nishinoya was caught off guard, stumbling back at the sudden impact of the larger man. Nishinoya couldn’t help but smile as he returned the gesture, wrapping his slim arms around his friend’s waist. He took a deep breath, filling himself with the familiar scent of his friend. He still used the same cologne he did in high school. Loose strands of Asahi’s hair tickled his cheek. His hair grew longer since they last saw each other. The warmth was nice against the cold, Tokyo air. The few seconds they stood there felt like eternal bliss for Nishinoya. As they separated, the sharp cold enveloped Nishinoya once more, making him long for the warmth of his friend.  
  
“Did you get here okay?” Asahi asked, concern written all over his face.   
  
“Of course. I’m here, aren’t I?” Nishinoya grinned reassuringly.   
  
Asahi let out a heavy sigh of relief, placing his hand on his chest, as if trying to calm his rapidly, beating heart. He gazed at Nishinoya, feeling nostalgic. Nothing about his friend had changed. Maybe he grew a few centimeters taller. His large grin put his heart at ease, just as it did in high school. Asahi missed it more than anything. Asahi missed Nishinoya.  
  
The two rushed inside the apartment, escaping the cold and sharp winds. Asahi shivered, turning the heat just a degree or two hotter. He turned to Nishinoya, giving him an apologetic smile.   
  
“Sorry, it’s pretty small… and messy.” Asahi was embarrassed as he tried to clear away the papers that were sprawled out in the living room.   
  
“Your place is so cool!” Nishinoya beamed, moving from one spot to the next, like a child in the toy section of a store.   
  
Asahi let out a soft chuckle, remembering how even the smallest thing could get Nishinoya excited. He watched as Nishinoya stared out the window, his eyes were shining with excitement and admiration of being in the city. Despite going to Tokyo for training camps and tournaments, the team never got the chance to explore the city at their own leisure. This was a first for Nishinoya.  
  
“Are you going to give me the grand tour?” Nishinoya turned to Asahi.   
  
“G-Grand tour? There’s not much to my place.” Asahi laughed a little, but proceeded anyway.   
  
They went down the short hallway, revealing the bathroom first. It was a typical bathroom. Nothing special. At the end was Asahi’s room. He gulped, trying to remember if he cleaned his room or not. He slowly pushed the door open, peeking in, as if he was entering a room that wasn’t his. Asahi let out a sigh of relief, revealing the spotless bedroom to Nishinoya. Nishinoya looked around the room. His eyes scanned every corner of it. This was Asahi’s room. It was pretty plain. Unlike Tanaka’s room, which was filled with posters of girls and various knick-knacks, Asahi’s room didn’t have much. His bed took up a good chunk of the room. Asahi was a big guy after all. He needed a big bed. A volleyball sat on the floor by his desk. Papers were sprawled out under the desk lamp. With them, a framed picture of the team stood beautifully, as if under a spotlight. His team jacket was hung on the wall, showing no signs of wear. Nishinoya took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the room. Of course it smelled like Asahi.  
  
“Well, that’s the tour.” Asahi said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
“Man! To think you live alone. In Tokyo of all places! I would have expected you to be too scared to leave home.” Nishinoya laughed as he teased his friend. “You’ve gotten a lot cooler, Asahi!”   
  
Asahi gave an embarrassed chuckle, taking the compliment. Then, it dawned on him. Asahi never had guests that stayed the night before. He didn’t think to buy a futon or anything of the sort, when he moved out. He looked back and forth between his friend and the bedroom, wondering if it was going to make the situation weird.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Nishinoya asked, noticing the panic-stricken face on Asahi.   
  
“W-Well…” Asahi gently scratched his cheek, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t have a spare futon or anything…”   
  
“It’s okay. We can both fit on that bed, right?” Nishinoya replied nonchalantly. “We’ve slept in the same space before. At training camps and tournaments. This is no different.”   
  
“R-Right…” Asahi reluctantly agreed. _“It’s very different.”_   
  
He was jealous of Nishinoya’s carefree attitude. Oh, how he would give anything to not have to worry about every single thing happening around him. Asahi watched as Nishinoya rummaged through his stuff. He had been nervous about having him stay over. What if he didn’t like his place? What if he didn’t like Tokyo and wanted to go home? What if he got bored waiting for him to finish work? The nerve-wracking questions were endless up until they entered the small, plain apartment. Asahi smiled a little to himself, feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. The, once quiet, apartment was now livelier. For the first time, since moving out, Asahi finally felt at home.   
  
“Hello? Suga?” Asahi held the phone to his ear with his shoulder, carefully placing the breaded pork in the pan.  
  
“Hey, Asahi! Did Nishinoya make it to Tokyo okay?”   
  
“Yeah. He’s in the bath right now.”   
  
“That’s good. He was really excited when he left.” Sugawara said. “When we told him you weren’t coming home for Christmas, he almost wrecked the gym.”  
  
“Huh?! Really?” Asahi groaned. “I hope he didn’t come all the way here because of that…”   
  
“Well, I think-” Sugawara stopped himself. “Nevermind. I’m sure there’s another reason he went to see you.”   
  
Asahi raised an eyebrow, wondering if Sugawara knew something he didn’t. He didn’t ask any questions. The conversation didn’t last long either. After hanging up, Asahi turned around, hearing Nishinoya’s footsteps enter the kitchen.   
  
“Are you finished? Dinner’s almo-” His words became lodged in his throat.   
  
Nishinoya ruffled his hair with the towel, looking at Asahi with a curious expression. His wild hair was now tamed; his blonde slick mingled with his natural, brown hair.   
  
_“Oh my- h-he looks like a cute kid!”_ Asahi thought to himself, knowing Nishinoya would throw a fit if he heard that.   
  
He tried to remain composed, but his heart was doing backflips. Without saying anything, Asahi plated Nishinoya’s dinner, placing it in front of him. Asahi smiled as his friend beamed with excitement, practically drooling all over the food. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Nishinoya and squeeze him tight. Asahi cleared his throat, holding back his excitement, but his heart was barely holding on. Asahi took his seat across from Nishinoya, and they both clapped their hands together, saying, in unison, “Thanks for the food.”   
  
“So, what’re you doing after graduation? Are you going to college?” Asahi asked, gathering the empty plates.   
  
“No.” Nishinoya replied, sipping freshly, brewed tea.  
  
“Then…?” Asahi returned to his seat.   
  
“I’m going to travel.”  
  
“Travel?”   
  
“Yeah. I want to see the world and learn all types of new things.” Nishinoya said.   
  
“Really? That’s amazing.” Asahi said, wondering why he didn’t feel as enthusiastic as he should have been.   
  
“Isn’t it? I’m thinking of going to China first? Or maybe Italy. I’ve always wanted to fish on their coasts.” Nishinoya rambled on.   
  
Asahi rested his chin in the palm of his hand, simply gazing at Nishinoya.  
  
“We should travel together!” Nishinoya exclaimed, leaning over the table. He was practically on top of it.   
  
Startled, Asahi leaned back against his seat a little and said, “I just started work. I can’t really do that.”   
  
Nishinoya frowned. It was the kind of frown when he was a little irritated. He often did it when he failed to receive any balls during practice or matches. Asahi became anxious. The mood in the room suddenly changed. Besides the low hum of the fridge, there was an awkward silence. Asahi fiddled with his thumbs, wondering how to alleviate the tension. He didn’t mean that he never wanted to travel with Nishinoya. In fact, he thought that sounded really fun. To go on a plane and travel around the world sounded like something out of a story. Especially with Nishinoya. Yet, it was just poor timing.   
  
“You have work tomorrow, don’t you? Should we head to bed?” Nishinoya broke the eternal silence.   
  
“Y-Yeah. I have some things to finish up, why don’t you go first?” Asahi gave an awkward smile. “I’ll sleep later.”   
  
“I’ll stay up with you then.” Nishinoya said softly, his face was a little flushed. “We haven’t seen each other since you moved. And… I won’t be here forever. So…”   
  
Asahi had never seen Nishinoya so flustered before. He was never one to be embarrassed about anything before. He would declare his motives loud and proud. Asahi smiled and patted Nishinoya’s head.   
  
“Okay. That sounds good to me.” He said softly. _“I guess there was nothing to worry about, huh?”_  
  
 **\----------**  
  
Asahi could barely focus as he stared at the jumble of words on the paper. The day was almost over, and he had done close to nothing. He was definitely going to get scolded by his senior now.   
No matter how hard he tried to focus, his thoughts always went back to waking up next to Nishinoya. He recalled the morning about sixty times. Nishinoya was sleeping on his back, arms sprawled out. His mouth hung open. He was drooling. Asahi couldn’t help but just stare at the overload of cuteness. He was nearly late for work.   
  
_“Get it together!”_ Asahi screamed to himself, shaking the image out of his head.   
  
At this rate, he wouldn’t get out on time. Asahi gave himself a good slap on the cheeks to regain his focus, only to wince in pain after the fact. He rubbed his slightly red cheeks, wondering how Tanaka did it with such enthusiasm during matches.   
  
Nishinoya walked around the city, making sure to stay in close proximity to Asahi’s workplace. He stopped at a few shops, browsing the articles of clothing or the random knick knacks. He was in a rut. Asahi’s birthday was coming up, and he had no idea what to get for him. He already had a lot of clothes. It was only natural for someone that was an apparel designer. Nishinoya stared at the miscellaneous items that sat on the shelves, wondering if his friend would appreciate them.   
  
“Of course he would. Asahi could get a dead leaf and he would appreciate it.” Nishinoya told himself, chuckling at the mere thought of Asahi not liking something.  
  
As he continued to roam the shopping district, Nishinoya shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, shivering. His ears became numb. He noticed the redness of his nose as he walked by a window and saw his reflection. Nishinoya checked the time on his phone, deciding to head back to wait for Asahi. By the time he got there, Asahi would already be getting out of work. Nishinoya took a deep breath, watching as his breath floated and vanished into the air.  
  
Asahi grabbed his belongings, rushing out of the office. He checked the time on his watch as he sped walked through the lobby. An hour had passed since he was supposed to leave. He became so engrossed in his work, he had lost track of time. Asahi opened the large, glass door, ignoring the sharp winds that made him tear up. He looked around, hoping Nishinoya wasn’t foolish enough to wait outside.  
  
“You’re late.” Asahi jumped a little, turning around. Nishinoya glared at him, his voice was icy. It was as cold as the wind chill.   
  
“S-Sorry, Nishinoya.” Asahi put his hand up. “I-I got too into my work.”   
  
He looked at his friend, hoping he wasn’t too mad. He noticed the redness in Nishinoya’s ears and nose. Asahi already felt guilty for being late, but now he was more guilty that Nishinoya waited out in the cold. He took a few steps towards him, removing his scarf.   
  
“You should have waited inside somewhere.” Asahi said, the guilt was evident in his voice.  
  
He wrapped the scarf around Nishinoya’s neck, wrapping it up to his nose. Nishinoya was rendered speechless. He took a deep breath as he buried his face into the knit scarf, hiding his flushed cheeks. It was warm. It smelled like Asahi. It was almost as if he was wrapped up in Asahi’s arms. Nishinoya suddenly felt weightless, so much so that the smallest gust of wind could lift him off his feet. He was euphoric. He was screaming like a love-struck, middle schooler on the inside. It was a feeling he didn’t want to end.   
  
“It’s fine.” Nishinoya mumbled, avoiding eye contact. “This is fine.”   
  
The two had stopped at a nearby ramen shop for dinner, indulging themselves. They let out heavy, satisfied sighs as the broth warmed their entire body from the inside. Nishinoya looked around the small shop, feeling like he was back at home in Miyagi.   
  
“So, how’s Tokyo so far?” Asahi asked, wrapping his fingers around his teacup to keep them warm.   
  
“It’s not bad. I wouldn’t mind living here, after I’m done travelling.”  
  
“Really?!” Asahi got a little too excited. He really would have liked to have someone he knew live in Tokyo as well.   
  
“Yeah. I don’t really see myself staying in Miyagi forever.” Nishinoya said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “Don’t you miss being at home though?”  
  
“Of course I do. People in Tokyo are scary.” Asahi laughed a little, embarrassed by his cowardice. “But… since you came, I’ve become a little more relaxed. I actually feel more at home now… with you here, Nishinoya.”   
  
Nishinoya felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. His heart pounded against his chest. He was sure the entire restaurant could hear it. He abruptly raised his hand, calling for the waitress to bring the check over.   
  
The sky was colored in a burning orange as the sun began to set. Asahi and Nishinoya walked through the streets of Tokyo, stopping in shops and cafes. Asahi nearly forgot how much of an appetite Nishinoya had. It was almost as big as his.   
  
“T-This is Tokyo Tower?!” Nishinoya exclaimed, staring at the structure in complete awe. “T-This isn’t just a cell phone transmitter, right?!”   
  
Asahi couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s admiration.   
  
“It’s huge!” Nishinoya was teeming with excitement. “Hey, Asahi! Let’s take a picture! I have to show Ryu!”   
  
“Alright, alright.” Asahi laughed, taking Nishinoya’s phone. He held the phone up, making sure to get a good shot of the tower, before snapping a picture.   
  
Nishinoya grinned to himself, wasting no time in sending the photo to Tanaka. Asahi couldn’t blame him. He was just as amazed when he first saw Tokyo Tower.   
  
“Asahi, what’s over there?” Nishinoya pointed towards a shrine where a few people were heading towards.   
  
“Um… I think that’s Shiba Daijingu Shrine. I read about it, but I haven’t been there myself.” Asahi informed. “Should we check it out?”   
  
As the two passed through the gate, it became evident as to what the shrine was known for. Couples were spotted left and right, and vendors were seen all over the shrine, selling handmade charms. When they approached the shrine, Nishinoya clapped his hands twice, praying. Asahi watched him, reluctantly doing the same.   
  
“Do you have a crush on someone?” Asahi asked, as they left the shrine, the couple in line eagerly making their way up.   
  
“S-Something like that.” Nishinoya said, turning away to hide his blushing cheeks.   
  
“Really? Who is it?” Asahi asked, confident that Nishinoya would tell him. He was always open and expressive of his feelings and admiration towards Kiyoko.   
  
“I’m not telling.”   
  
Or not. Asahi was taken aback by the rejection. It only made him more curious, but he knew not to press on the matter. It was only natural that Nishinoya had some secrets he couldn’t be open about. Well, they wouldn’t be secrets then.  
  
“I-I see. Well… whoever it is, I’ll support you!” Asahi grinned.   
  
Nishinoya looked up at Asahi, opening his mouth to say something. Asahi looked at him curiously, waiting for the words to come out. Nishinoya tried to get the words out, but ultimately failed. He looked away, burying his nose in the knit scarf.   
  
“Let’s go.” He said, his voice muffled from the scarf.   
  
**\----------**   
  
The two weeks had gone by quicker than either of them would have liked. They did their best to do something every day, not wanting to waste a single day. They went to all the tourist spots possible. They walked through well-known districts and ate at restaurants that were raved about online. They watched a volleyball tournament that was being held in Tokyo, reminiscing about their games in the Sendai City Gymnasium as well as their matches during nationals. They even stayed the night at one of the best onsens in Tokyo. Nishinoya did his best to capture every moment on his phone, not wanting to forget a second of his time with Asahi.   
  
“There’s a fireworks display nearby. That could be the last thing we do tonight.” Asahi said, holding up his phone to show Nishinoya the advertisement.   
  
“Yeah. Let’s do that.” Nishinoya agreed. He was ecstatic to go into the new year with Asahi by his side.   
  
“Should we go out and grab dinner? Or I can cook up something really quick.” Asahi continued to scroll through his phone, pulling up recipes.   
  
“We can stay inside. I don’t know how much longer I can deal with this cold.” Nishinoya rested his head on the table, flipping through the channels.   
  
Asahi let out a soft chuckle and started to prep dinner, following a recipe he had found online. Neither of them said anything. Whether it was a comfortable silence or them avoiding the topic of Nishinoya leaving, neither of them were sure.   
To Nishinoya, it was anything but a comfortable silence. He watched Asahi’s back, admiring his broad shoulders from the living room. His hair was tied up in a loose bun, as it always was. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Asahi. He wanted to take in everything about Asahi. From his confidence on the court, to his lack of confidence everywhere else. He wanted Asahi to embrace him like he did on the first day he got to Tokyo. He wanted to be enveloped in his warmth. In his scent. Nishinoya wanted to stay with Asahi. He wanted to tell him.  
  
“Asahi, can I keep this scarf?” Nishinoya asked, pointing to the knit scarf that was wrapped snug around his neck.   
  
“Huh? Sure. It’s an old one though. I could get you a new one.” Asahi said, slipping his shoes on.   
  
Nishinoya shook his head and said adamantly, “No. I like this one.”   
  
“O-Okay. If you insist.” Asahi said. “Are you ready?”   
  
Nishinoya nodded, following Asahi out of the apartment. He watched as Asahi locked the door behind him, wondering when he would come back. After tomorrow, Nishinoya wouldn’t walk through that door with Asahi anymore.   
They stood on the slope of a hill by a river, it was a perfect spot for viewing the fireworks. It wasn’t overly crowded. It was quiet. Romantic even. As the clocks struck midnight, the fireworks flew into the air, exploding into vibrant colors. They illuminated the sky for seconds at a time, only to vanish and reappear again. Children could be heard gasping in amazement. Couples held hands and snuggled close together, wondering if their prayers at the Shiba Daijingu Shrine were heard by the Gods.   
  
Nishinoya looked up at Asahi, watching as his deep, brown eyes glimmered with the lights of the fireworks. Soon, the finale of the show commenced, and the fireworks flew one after the other. Nishinoya couldn’t pry his eyes away as he watched Asahi gaze at the sky in amazement. In that very moment, to Nishinoya, Asahi was more beautiful than any amount of fireworks.   
  
“Asahi.”   
  
Asahi looked at Nishinoya, smiling. The sky had returned to its dark, lonely color. The smell of gunpowder filled the air. The people around them began to disperse, each one talking about how beautiful the fireworks were.   
  
Asahi stared at Nishinoya, whose face was suddenly illuminated by the final firework as he moved his lips. From the corner of his eyes, Asahi saw as it flew heavenward, exploding… and then vanishing. The world around them went silent. Too focused on Nishinoya, Asahi couldn’t hear the explosion. He couldn’t hear the people around him. Instead, in that soundless world, Nishinoya’s words reverberated in the air, almost vanishing with the fireworks.   
  
“I like you.”

**\----------**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! so- this is my first Haikyuu story. Of course, it had to be the best, non-problematic ship out there, AsaNoya! Re-reading it, I feel like it was a bit rushed in all parts, but I was somehow satisfied with it. It is a one shot after all. 
> 
> Truth be told, I had a totally different ending planned. After Noya confesses, he leaves Tokyo, leaving Asahi to feel alone again. But, when Asahi goes back to his apartment, after dropping Noya off, he finds a scarf on the table with a note that reads, "Happy Birthday." Since it was technically his birthday.   
> Then, there was supposed to be a time skip, where Noya comes back to Asahi, and they start their beautiful relationship. 
> 
> But after I typed the ending. It just felt right to end it there.   
> Hope you enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
